More
by Ella-Watson
Summary: I'm not scared of dying. What I’m more afraid of: time. Not having enough of it. Time to figure out what I’m supposed to be, and to find my place in the world before I have to leave it. I’m afraid of what I’ll miss.
1. UnHeard

**Unheard**

**by EllaWatson**

**Disclaimer:** The characters belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Some quotes belong to Ann Brashares who wrote _'The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants'_.

Lily Evans walked 10 inches away from James Potter as they patrolled the corridors; wondering why he has been silent than usual.

She looked at him. He looked quiet upset, really. Without that arrogant grin he always wore, he didn't look like the person Lily used to scream and yell at for about three years. To think about it, he never annoyed her for sometime now, he doesn't even look at her.

"Tell me what wrong." Lily broke the silence, and they both stopped. James turned to face her.

"Nothings wrong," he said, and he continued to walk down the corridor.

"Yes there is." Lily said, staying where she was.

"No there isn't, Evans – anyway, I think that we should get back to our rooms now. It's getting late," and he turned to the staircase and walked down it, without a mere glance or – to Lily's disappointment – a goodnight.

Lily woke up at six o'clock on Saturday morning; she sat up and marvelled her Head Girl Room – knowing that James was still sleeping on the other side of the wall. _Why am I so concerned about Potter? Well, it's not like I miss the attention…I like it this way…I don't miss yelling at him…I don't_. Well, she was sure of one thing. She wasn't going to spend her weekend thinking about Potter. She had other things in her mind – as in, help Madam Pomfrey at the Hospital Wing. Lily wanted to be a healer – so helping the school's healer was a good start. On her way to breakfast, Remus Lupin, looking extremely tired, stopped her.

"Hello, Lily."

"Um…hello, Remus, what news do you have for me this morning?" Lily asked.

"I was just wondering if you knew where James was," Remus said, "You know, because you're sharing a common room with him and everything."

"I'm sorry, Remus, but I was thinking he was still in bed. I never look for him anyway," replied Lily, "he was acting different on our patrols as well."

"Well, thanks. I'll probably see you later then."

"Yeah, you too – and I think you should show Madam Pomfrey those scratches, Remus." Lily said, and continued her way over to the Great Hall.

X-X-X-X

"Wonderful, Miss Evans, you're here." Madam Pomfrey said as Lily entered the Hospital Wing.

"Well, today, we have got Mr Nick here…" she showed Lily to a small boy's bed, who was reading a book, "Someone has put an ear blocking charm on him. So he can't hear anything, right now."

Lily nodded.

"So you might want to help me make a potion for him – knowing how wonderful you are in potions." The small boy was blonde with brown eyes, and looked as miserable as ever. Lily wondered what it felt like not be able to hear anything. _That must suck._ She thought to herself as she and Madam Pomfrey walked to her office.

X-X-X-X

"Well, he didn't tell me where he was going –" Remus said.

"We can't find him if he has the Marauder's Map with him –" interrupted Peter.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Remus and Peter said together.

"Did you check the Quidditch Pitch?" Sirius said.

"Well…actually, no."

"Man, you're idiots."

X-X-X-X

That night, Lily stayed in the library – she had to study hard for her N.E.W.T.s where coming.

"Excuse me, Miss Evans, do you mind looking after the library for a while?" Madam Pince asked.

"No, it's fine by me." Lily replied. It was true – there was only Lily in the library as well as a second year girl.

"Thank you, Miss Evans, I will be back."

A minute after Madam Pince's absence, there was a sound of many books falling at the same time. Lily stood up and walked towards where the sound had come from. As she turned a corner, she spotted the second year girl lying on the floor, with many books surrounding her.

Lily rushed up to her and checked her pulse (fortunately, she was not dead). "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" She levitated the girl to the Hospital Wing – hoping Madam Pince was able to understand that she had to leave her precious books un-supervised.

X-X-X-X

"I knew if only I gotten out of detention today, he'll already be here. I could have found him in an instant." Sirius bragged as they made their way to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Yes, the cleverness of you, Padfoot." Remus said.

The entered the Pitch although, it was quiet dark, the threesome could see the outline of James Potter lying on the grass on his stomach.

"Prongs, what are you doing?" Sirius asked poking James' back.

"I'm thinking." James said, turning around, "I'm mean – Padfoot."

"No, you are not mean." Remus said, lying next to him.

"No, of course you're not." Sirius said as he and Peter lay on the grass too. "What makes you think that?"

"Evans makes me feel mean."

"Well it's her fault then." Sirius said.

"No – it isn't. She is helping me open my eyes – without doing anything at all, you know; all this time, I've been so arrogant and selfish." James said.

The four looked up at the stars, marvelling the light the crescent moon gave.

"You know," James, said, "you know what I love most about the stars? When you look at them, all in their own individual places, you just know that there has to be more than life."

He paused, thinking about his parents.

"But I just don't understand how someone's can just go when another person needs them most."

"Things happen, Prongs, even unplanned." Remus said.

"Yeah, Prongs, you're parents were great. They didn't deserve what happened to them. However, you just have to tell yourself to be strong. You may think that your parents can't see you leave Hogwarts, get married, and get kids – but they can." Sirius said.

"It hurts a lot." James said, quietly, "Thinking they're gone…"

"I know, Prongs." Remus said.

"No. You do not know. You just want to feel good and happy and…alive. Because when I feel alive, it doesn't seem like their dead, and when they're dead, it seems like I have nothing anymore."

There was silence; the only thing heard was the autumn wind and the crickets' songs.

"You do," Sirius said, "You have us."

_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review please!_


	2. Passion

**Passion**

**By EllaWatson**

"Miss Evans! My goodness, what has happened to Miss Nick?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Lily came in with a Levitating girl in front of her.

"She fainted in the library!" Lily said.

"Thank you. Place her on bed 5, please. She must be very tired."

"Yeah, okay." Lily said placing the girl on the bed. "Listen, Madam Pomfrey, I have to get back – promised Madam Pince that I have to look after the library."

"Yes, Miss Evans, goodnight."

Lily hurried over to the library. Hoping Madam Pince has not come back to what ever she went.

X-X-X-X

That morning, Lily was quiet glad to see James at breakfast again, laughing with his friends, with a smile back on his face. At that moment, the post had come. Owls came pouring into the Great Hall, dropping packages and letters. Lily got the _Morning Prophet_ off a grey owl, gave it seven Knuts, and the owl flew away. She was about to open the newspaper when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um…excuse me, but I think that this is yours." A blonde-haired second year girl with brown eyes said, "An owl gave it to me though my name isn't Lily Evans."

"Oh, thank you, aren't you that girl that fainted in the library?" Lily asked, taking the letter from the girl's hand.

"Oh, yes, thanks for your help – my name's Jamie Nick." She said.

"You're very welcome, Jamie, anyways, I'm pretty lonely by myself – you mind sitting with me?" Lily asked.

"That will be great!" Jamie said, "I was by myself too." She sat next to her.

"Aren't you going to get your breakfast?" Lily asked.

"No. I was waiting for my mum's letter before eating anything." Jamie said.

"Okay." Lily opened her dad's letter, while Jamie helped herself to some toast.

_Lily,_

_I have found this in your mother's possessions. It is to be for good luck. I hope you'll find good use to it. Come home for Christmas!_

_Miss you._

_From Dad _

Lily took out a locket from the envelope. She examined the locket with a picture of Lily's mother and a picture of her father. She put around her neck slowly, knowing her mother did want this to happen. Jamie noticed it, "That looks pretty – especially on you."

Lily smiled. "It was my mum's before she died. My dad just sent it to me – for good luck."

Jamie beamed. "It's great having breakfast with you. Can I stay with you all day? Well, if you won't be doing anything."

"No – I won't mind."

X-X-X-X

"Hey, Padfoot, do you know who that girl Lily's had glued to her hip for a month now?" James asked.

"Nope." Sirius said, who was preoccupied by his breakfast that he didn't seem like caring, "Ask her in your patrol hour tonight."

-

"Hey, Lily, who is that girl you have with you all the time?" James asked.

"Jamie." Lily said opening the door to a spare classroom and ushering a couple out of it.

"Has Sirius told you to call me that?" James asked as they continued to walk.

Lily laughed silently, "No – her name is Jamie, James."

_Cool. She called me James._  
"Doesn't she get annoying?" He asked.

"No not really." Lily said, "She's great. She loves to talk about lots of things. She talks to people, and ask them many questions about themselves, like she want to get to know everyone."

"Cool."

"Yeah, she is cool." Lily said.

"Cool." _God, what is wrong with me?_

"Yup. Cool." Lily giggled.

X-X-X-X

Lily lay in bed, thinking of how she just talked to James as a friend. _He really has changed_ – she held her mother's locket tightly – _I guess it really does work_.

When she gave up on falling asleep, she walked out of her room and sat in a sofa in the common room.

"Couldn't you sleep?" James said and jumped next to her.

"No." Lily said.

"Were you thinking about how you just talked to me as a friend?" James asked.

Lily faced him, "Yes." She laughed a little.

"Why don't you just laugh?" James asked.

"I do laugh." Lily said.

"Not how you used to." James said.

"Are you stalking me now?"

"No – I just stalked you for 3 months in 5th year." James said. "Can I show you something?"

"Yes." Lily said, smiling.

X-X-X-X

"This is it, then? Lily asked, as they sat on the roof of their rooms, "your secret hiding place when you get sad?"

"I guess." James laughed.

"You know, for some reason I just want to tell you so many things, you know?" Lily said.

James' eyebrow rose, "Well, I'll be glad to here them."

"Okay, I first met Jamie when she fainted in the library."

"Oh. Do you know why?" James asked.

"No. I never even thought of asking her – tomorrow, I was thinking of taking her to the common room. She will love that – and I might introduce you. She will like to know you too."

James laughed. Lily laughed too.

"See? You should always laugh like that." James said.

-

"Well, my mum, she had always marched with her own drum, I'm kind of jealous of her." Lily said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because she knows who she is." Lily said looking out to The Quidditch Pitch, 1:30 in the morning, she could barely see it.

"Don't you?" James asked, enjoying their million conversations so far.

"Um…I don't know. However, I think I know who I want to be. I mean, all my life, everybody kind of seen me…a certain way…and…"

"No – it's alright." James said. "I understand."

"Do you?"

James nodded, "Some people, they show off their beauty because they want the world to see it – others try to hide their beauty because…they want the world to see something else."

"What do you see in me?" Lily asked.

James looked at her and smiled, "everything."

Lily stared at him, _those wonderful hazel eyes, lovely smile, adorable personality…_

James leaned closer to her until their noses touched - Lily leaned in also, this time, they kissed.

When they slowly parted, James touched the side of Lily's face; she embraced how his hand made her feel so comfortable, so at home…

James then gave her a much longer and much more passionate kiss.

Lily felt such happiness when she was with him. How he could just listen, and laugh and smile at her. She even forgot their past yelling at each other. Lily just embraced what was happening now, and what was happening now, was wonderful. She just had to forget they hated each other – and let it go.

_**A/N: Do you think that was okay? Like, do you think I rushed everything? Advice is wanted! Anything just to make be better at this! VD**_


	3. Time

**Time**

**By EllaWatson**

"Wow! This is so cool!" Jamie exclaimed as she walked into their common room, "Do you have this all to yourself?"

"No," Lily said, "I share it – with James, do you know him?"

"Oh, yeah, he's the Gryffindor Chaser. He's cool too." Jamie said, as she sat on the sofa, "Is he here?"

"Er, no, but he'll be here, I told him to meet you and I here." Lily said as she sat down beside her.

"Cool."

At that moment, James had come in; he gave Lily a smile and turned over to Jamie.

"Jamie, ain't it?" James asked.

Jamie beamed, "Do you want to sit with me?"

"Sure." and he sat on her other side.

Jamie took turns staring at James and Lily. "Do you like each other?"

"Um –"

"Well –"

Noticing that they were both uncomfortable, Jamie said, "Never mind."

"Good." James and Lily said.

"This is a great place, by the way." Jamie said, still beaming.

"Well, Jamie, you should try and become Head Girl too." James said.

Jamie's smile faded, and she put a happy face on again, "Nah, no thanks."

X-X-X-X

The next day, Saturday, Lily met James in their common room. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Yeah, same to you." James replied, "Well, I was wondering, do-you-like-me?"

"Well…" Lily said, seemingly interested in her shoes, "yeah. I guess."

"Good – I like you too." James said, "So do you want to go out?"

"Why not?" Lily said, "Breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure."

While having breakfast, Lily was wondering what took Jamie so long. She has not seen her all morning and Jamie hadn't sat next to her yet. However, she kept on eating, knowing she will see Jamie another part of the day.

"Well," Lily said, as she finished her meal, "I'll be off to the Hospital Wing – healer training."

"Oh, when would you be out?"

"Maybe in an hour, I'll see you then." Lily said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She walked into Madam Pomfrey's office. She looked up as Lily came in, "Miss Evans, great, I want you to look after Miss Nick today."

"Jamie?"

"Yes, Miss Evans."

"What happened?"

"She has leukaemia, found it a couple of years ago, poor thing." Madam Pomfrey said, "Hasn't she told you?"

"No." Lily said, "She hasn't."

That whole time, Jamie was asleep. Lily watched over her the whole hour. _Why didn't she tell me?_ Jamie's face was pale, but she looked peaceful while she slept. _That why she wants to know people – she want to make the most of her life before she…dies._

X-X-X-X

"She has leukaemia?" James asked as they sat together on the roof. "Why didn't she tell you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, she's going to be okay, right?"

"I don't know." Lily said as she laid her head on James shoulder, their hand fiddling with each other. "But I want to take her here. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Anything."

X-X-X-X

On Sunday morning, Jamie sat in between James and Lily, "Good morning!"

"Yeah, you too." Lily said.

"Did you know that most dogs are immortal?" Jamie said, "I read it in _The Quibbler_."

"Cool. Where'd you read that?" James asked.

"_The Quibbler_."

"Yeah, I forgot."

-

Lily and Jamie sat on Lily's bed looking at picture books. Jamie was sleeping in her room for the night.

"Did you know an ostrich's eye is bigger than its brain?" Jamie said, suddenly. "Sorry, you hate it when I do that."

"No – I don't. Those facts are great."

Jamie sighed. "So…er…who told you?"

"Told me what?"

"You found out, didn't you?"

"Well – do you know any other facts?" Lily said, trying to change the subject.

"It's called leukaemia." Jamie said, "And I do have other ones. Or are you asking me just because you feel sorry for me?"

Lily shook her head, "No, my mom went through it as well. Don't worry; count on me to visit you when you're in the Hospital Wing with James, okay?" Lily said, putting her hand on Jamie's shoulder. "C'mon, I've got something to show you."

-

"This looks so amazing!" Jamie exclaimed when Lily showed her James and her spot.

"Yeah, wait, I'll go get James –" Lily said, and she tapped on James' window, after a minute James crawled out.

The three of them sat there, looking at the stars.

"Lily, James, do I annoy you?" Jamie asked.

"No, of course not!" James and Lily said.

"Well, a lot of people say I'm annoying."

"No, don't mind them, Jamie." James said.

There was silence.

"Was you're mum scared, Lily. When she went through this?" Jamie asked.

"No. Are you?" Lily said.

"Not of dying really. What I'm more afraid of, time." Jamie said, "Not having enough of it. Time to figure out what I'm supposed to be, and to find my place in the world before I have to leave it. I'm afraid of what I'll miss."

Jamie started to cry, James and Lily hugged her, not knowing what will happen to Jamie – but they were both scared of what might.


	4. Unspoken

**Unspoken**

**By EllaWatson**

"So, you guys are going out now? Cool." Sirius said, as James told them about Lily and himself.

"Yeah, I guess. Have I told you about this girl called Jamie Nick?" James said.

"No – is it that girl that's glued to Evans?" Peter said.

"Yes. She is really something, you know."

"Nick? Is she related to Vincent Nick?" Remus asked, looks weaker than ever, "Poor thing, a couple of Slytherins put an ear blocking charm on him."

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah, I really feel sorry for him – he doesn't speak to anyone – everybody makes fun of him."

"He doesn't talk?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "But no one really knows why. He hasn't told anyone."

"That's pretty sad." James said. "I'll go see him - after I talk to Lily about Vincent."

X-X-X-X

"Jamie! Lily! There you two are!" James said as she spotted Lily and Jamie sitting under a willow tree.

"James!" Jamie exclaimed as she saw him.

"Hi." Lily said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I just found out Jamie had a brother." James said, sitting in between them. Lily looked at Jamie (whose face was paler than before).

Jamie shrugged, "Yeah, I do."

"Tell us about him, Jamie," Lily said, "he should come with us."

"Well, Vincent, he's my twin, doesn't talk to me, or to anybody." Jamie started, "I should tell you, our parents, they don't really like us."

"Why not?" James and Lily said at the same time.

"Because, of my illness and because he doesn't say anything. They blame us for a lot of things." Jamie said, "Our whole family's kind of falling apart – mum and dad fight all the time…

Well, I think the reason why Vincent doesn't talk to anyone is because he's scared, every time he tried to talk to my cousins or tried to make friends, everyone just ignored him – or laughed at him. So he just gave up and locked away all his words."

James and Lily were silent for a while.

"When was the last time he said anything?" James asked.

"About a year ago."

"Jamie," Lily said.

"Yeah?"

"Have you tried to talk to him? I mean, and get him to talk back to you?"

"A lot." Jamie said, "But I miss his voice you know, but I want him to be happy. However, he just doesn't see that. He cannot see that to be happy, is not having everything in your life to be perfect. It's about stringing together all the little things. Like, how much everyone around you cares for you, or what you want to do with your life. Making those count more than the bad stuff. I want him to get through it, and that all I can ask for."

There was silence.

"Did you know that Elephants are the only animals that can't jump?"

Jamie fainted.

X-X-X-X

"Madam Pomfrey, Jamie fainted again!" Lily said as James levitated her to one of the beds.

"Oh, dear."

"Please tell us she's going to be okay…" Lily said, standing over Jamie.

"She will, she will, she just needs a rest."

"Well, can we stay with her?" James asked.

"Well, I trust both of you, company won't hurt her." Madam Pomfrey replied.

X-X-X-X

The next morning, Jamie was still in the Hospital Wing. James and Lily were having breakfast when they spotted Vincent walking past by himself.

"Mr Nick – you care to join us?" James stopped him.

Vincent looked at him for a while, he backed away a little, choosing his actions carefully, and he sat down.

"Do you want to visit Jamie with us, Vincent?" Lily asked.

Vincent shook his head.

"But she's your sister, she's sick."

Vincent shook his head again.

"Well, okay."

James whispered to Lily, "I think I should talk to him while you go see Jamie."

Lily nodded.

X-X-X-X

Vincent and James faced each other sitting in a spare classroom.

"Vincent," James started.

Vincent just sat there looking at his shoes.

"One day – any day – do you want to feel good about yourself?" James asked.

Vincent slowly nodded.

"Well, how can you feel good about yourself when all you see are the qualities you don't like? I don't think you can."

Vincent looked at him.

"Not like that." James said. "That's not how it works. I think what it takes is for someone else to say, 'I like you.' That is the only way you can truly feel good about yourself. When someone else accepts you that is when you begin to see yourself through his or her eyes…

Moreover, you may begin to realize that there may actually be many qualities to like about yourself. Vincent, we care about you – Jamie cares about you, so, so much. Maybe, if you know we can all see the good qualities in you maybe that will help you to see them in yourself."

Vincent nodded, tears filling his eyes. "I can't quit now, or I'll really mess everything up – even if I can't make friends – even if they still ignore me."

James nodded, "That's right."


	5. Believe

Winter had come and almost everyone stayed outside having snow fights. Lily sat next Jamie mostly all Saturdays, and Jamie was doing quiet well. Vincent, however, had not visited Jamie yet – and James did not want to hurry him into it.

-

"Remus, what have you been doing? Wrestling a wolf?" Lily asked as she met Remus in the corridor.

"Well, I was…helping Peter with a spell, and he doesn't seem to be getting the hang of it." Remus replied.

"Oh. Well, good-luck with that."

"Yes, right, thanks."

-

"Wow, you've been sleeping for two days in a row now, hope you're okay." Lily said to the asleep, pale, Jamie.

Lily watched her, wondering what was going to happen and when she was going to wake up.

She wished she didn't bring her out to sit under the willow tree. It was all her fault – she knew she was sick. She knew winter was coming…

Lily fell asleep with Jamie's hand on hers.

She woke up when she felt Jamie's hand twitch. "Jamie, you woke up!" Lily hugged her. Jamie smiled.

"Did you…know that…if you keep…a goldfish in a…dark place long enough…it will eventually…turn white?" She said, between long breaths.

Lily smiled, and there was silence – until Lily broke it, "I have something for you." She took off her mother's locket, "Ta-da!"

Jamie beamed, "The…good-luck locket."

"Yeah, I just…I just…think it's really is true that it does bring luck with James and him and me and everything…" Lily said, "So I was thinking that you can have it for a while."

"But…it's you're mother's."

"Yeah, I know. I know, but that doesn't really matter." Lily said, looking at Jamie pale, pale face, "None of it matters." She tightened her grip on her necklace, "Listen, you have to take it, Jamie, you have to let it help you. Okay, you have to let it help you. Please." Lily started to cry. "I know that you're tired. But you can't give up – this – will give you a miracle you just…have to…believe."

Jamie took Lily's hand. "But Lily…" Lily looked up, "the locket have already worked…its luck on me…it brought me…to you."

X-X-X-X

Lily walked through the snow, watching the owls fly from the Owlery. She just did not understand how Jamie could deserve what she had. The pain she had suffered the sadness she has been through, her parents…especially her mother…

-

Vincent walked into the Hospital Wing and stood in front of Jamie.

"It's about time…you showed up." Jamie said; and tried her hardest to make her biggest smile.

Vincent nodded, "Er, what's that?" he said, pointing at what was in Jamie's hand, a snitch.

"The snitch, James got it for me." Jamie said, "I'll miss Saturday's Quidditch game so he let me borrow it for a while."

Vincent smiled and sat on a seat next to her bed.

"He said a lot…of Hufflepuffs will be here after…the game to keep me company…he told me…the beater's were going to try…really hard to get as much…as they could."

Vincent chuckled. "Cool."

"He's a cool guy, James is…" Jamie said nodding.

Vincent nodded with her, "Yeah, he is…a lot of people are cool." He said, "You were right, and…I was wrong. I'm wrong about most people…"

Jamie held his hand, "The important thing is…you always change your mind about them…"

-

Vincent turned Jamie bed around so that she faced the window that was usually behind her, and he lay down next to her, looking up at the stars.

"I want you…" Jamie said, "To do something for me…"

"What?" Vincent asked.

"Talk to mum."

"Why?"

"Because you can."

X-X-X-X

"Dad." Vincent said.

"Vincent," His dad replied as he led Vincent to the car.

"Look, Dad, I wrote to you on why Jamie wasn't coming…I –"

"Yes, yes, I know." His dad said.

-

"Well, I'm glad you are finally talking again." His dad said as they were driving the motorway.

"Yes. A friend helped me out with it."

"Friend? You have friends, now. Wonderful."

"Er…dad? Did you move?" Vincent asked as he realized his father was driving towards a completely different place.

"Yes."

-

His father drove into a driveway that belonged to a house that Vincent never seen before, a woman (which Vincent never seen before) walked out of the front door. "Who's that?" Vincent asked.

"We live together." His father said. _Dad? Living with a muggle?_

They went out of the car, "You must be…Vincent. I thought there was another one." She turned to Mr. Nick, "Jamie wasn't it?" She turned back to Vincent, "You can call me Tracey. Your father had talked about you, and we are going to have a wonderful Christmas! Now, let's get you out of the cold and then you'll be able to meet the kids."

_Kids?_

When he walked inside, he couldn't believe his father lived here. There was nothing magical about the place.

"Here they are Christie and Jordan – this is Vincent."

"Hi."

Vincent nodded. He looked at Christie, she was about their age, her brown locks didn't seem out of place and her blue eyes was filled with absolute bore ness – and Jordan seemed to be two years older and looked a lot like his sister.

-

That night at dinner Christie, Jordan, Vincent's dad, and Tracey were talking about Christie's school while Vincent sat there slowly eating his food. He wasn't having much fun at all.

X-X-X-X

Lily sat on the sofa, admiring the softness of it. Looking up at the ceiling, so relieved she was finally home. Then, the doorbell rang, and Lily leapt up and made her way to the front door.

"James!" Lily exclaimed as she saw who was waiting for her behind the door.

-

"Dad, Petunia, this is James.' Lily introduced.

James smiled at both of them and shook Mr Evans' hand. Mr Evans looked at James from top to bottom.

"Well, are you going to stay long?" Petunia asked James.

"Er…I - "

"We'll going out, both of us." Lily said.

Mr Evans looked at his daughter, "Where are you going?"

"Drive around…you don't mind, do you, dad?"

Mr Evans stayed quiet for a second, "No. Be back soon."

X-X-X-X

"You call this…pizza, right?" James said as he took a big bite from his piece.

"Yup. This is the perfect pizza…" Lily said. "I think it's the olives."

"No. Bacon."

"Olives."

"Bacon."

"Okay, how about both?" Lily asked.

"No – bacon."

X-X-X-X


End file.
